


#45

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Skype sex Calzona!</p>
            </blockquote>





	#45

Callie flopped onto her bed and sighed, the baby monitor beside her on the nightstand. Sofia had fought her every step of the way, but now the monitor was silent and she could see her sleeping form on the tiny screen. Arizona was always the one to get the baby to sleep.

“Reason number 571 why I hate this stupid conference,” Callie said to the ceiling fan as she rolled over to stare wistfully at her wife’s side of the bed. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and retrieved it quickly, grinning as a text from the blonde appeared on the screen.

I hate this stupid conference.

Callie chuckled and typed a quick response: I was just thinking the same thing.

Just got back to my room…skype?

Two minutes, Callie tapped excitedly and scrambled off the bed to grab her laptop from the living room. She hurried back into the bedroom with her computer and signed in.

Arizona Robbins is online, the program soon informed her, and the familiar chimes of a video call filled the room. After a moment Arizona’s dimpled smile filled the screen.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Callie said with a broad smile, setting the computer on the bed so she could lie on her side, “How’s New York?” she propped herself up on one elbow and watched her wife’s facial expressions with relish. It had only been a week, but it was one week too many in Callie’s opinion.

“Cold,” Arizona replied, “But we might go see the Lion King tomorrow night.”

“Ugh,” Callie fell back in mock despair, “I’m so jealous. Just don’t see Edwin Drood without me.”

“Uh…okay. Whatever that is.” Arizona laughed as Callie rolled her eyes.

“How’s Sofia?” Arizona leaned forward and Callie had a momentary view of her hotel room. She could see Arizona’s prosthetic leaning against the wall beside the bed.

“She didn’t want to go to bed. She misses her Mama.” Callie smiled as Arizona did.

“I’ll be home soon,” she replied.

“Thank goodness!” Callie tucked her arm under her head and tilted the computer screen to adjust the camera angle. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too, Calliope.”

“You look really good.”

“Oh, please,” Arizona laughed, dismissing the compliment with a wave of her hand, “I’m a mess. I’ve been running around all day.”

Callie shook her head, “If I were there, I’d make you forget all about your day.”

“I’m sure you would,” Arizona said with a smirk and an eyeroll. Callie bit her lip.

“I want to see you.”

“You’ll see me in a couple of days.”

“No,” Callie suppressed a pout, “I mean right now.”

“Oh, Calliope,” Arizona sighed, running a hand through her hair.

“C’mon, please. I want to see my wife.”

Arizona smiled in spite of herself. The picture on the screen danced as Arizona leaned forward to set the computer down across from her, the rest of her body coming into view. Callie sighed at the sight of hrer wife in the usual shorts and tank top she wore to bed at home. Her leg was bent in front of the remainder of its counterpart, a habit she’d adopted in recent months.

“Better?” Arizona asked with a sly grin.

“Oh yeah,” Callie purred. Once Arizona had gotten past her initial insecurities post amputation, she’d become a fantastic tease. It was a development that Callie both cursed and celebrated.

“Your turn,” Arizona said, sweeping her hair over one shoulder as Callie pushed her laptop further across the bed, the rest of her appearing on the screen.

“Hm,” Arizona took in Callie’s sweatpants and long sleeves, “You’re wearing a lot more clothes than I am.”

“Oh my, Dr. Robbins, are you asking me to strip for you?”

“It wasn’t a question, Calliope,” Arizona raised an eyebrow.

Callie licked her lips, feeling her body begin to hum in response to Arizona’s tone.

“Yes, Doctor,” she grinned and knelt on the bed, adjusting the camera to follow her movements. She drew the hem of her shirt up and dragged her fingers across the newly exposed skin of her stomach before slowly sliding the garment off completely and tossing it to the side. Her breasts were bare, lit by the soft glow of the bedside lamp, and she see Arizona shift subtly on the screen.

“Touch them,” Arizona’s voice had dropped nearly an octave, and Callie moved to her cup her own breasts immediately, squeezing them lightly as her heart rate increased dramatically.

“Tease your nipples,” Arizona commanded, “Pull on them.”

They were already hard, the tightened buds sensitive beneath Callie’s fingers. She pulled on them gently.

“Harder,” Arizona growled, leaning forward slightly.

“God,” Callie hissed as she tugged roughly, kneading her breasts and rolling her hips.

“Good girl,” Arizona condescended, and Callie felt her body respond to the words in its usual peculiar way, heat spreading across her skin and between her legs, “But you’re still wearing too many clothes.”

Callie scrambled to pull off her remaining garments, then quickly assumed her previous position, kneeling naked in front of the camera, skin glowing in the lamp light.

“Please, Arizona,” she whimpered, her hips moving in a desperate attempt to create friction with thin air.

“Please what, Calliope?” Arizona licked her lips at Callie’s obvious need.

“Please…I need to…Fuck me,” she finally moaned, still rolling her nipples between her fingers, her knees sinking into the mattress as she squirmed.

“Circle your clit with one finger,” Arizona instructed, “Just one, Calliope.”

Callie obliged immediately, panting as she dropped her hand between her legs and circled her swollen clit, hips bucking slightly.

“Oh god,” she gasped as her fingertips brushed against the spot, “I’m so wet.”

She heard Arizona’s sharp intake of breath and bit her lip. It slid free from between her teeth as she was unable to suppress a smile.

“Slide one finger inside,” Arizona’s voice was dangerously low and breathy. She watched, feeling herself getting wetter as Callie pushed one finger into her pussy and moaned, grinding down hard on her hand.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” she breathed.

“Oh,” Arizona whispered, trying to ignore the persistent throbbing between her own legs.

Callie groaned softly as she slid her finger in and out, feeling her muscles tightening around her digit.

“Don’t you dare come until I tell you, Calliope.” Callie moaned, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“I need more,” she begged, her hips rolling continuously against her palm.

“More what?” Arizona demanded, finally giving in and sliding a hand beneath the waistband of her shorts, her fingers working against her slick heat.

“More fingers, please,” Callie panted and Arizona stroked her own clit faster, her other hand groping at her breast.

“Go ahead,” she gasped, rocking against her hand.

“Oh fuck,” Callie growled, sliding a second finger inside herself and curling them against her.

“Please let me come,” she begged, and Arizona felt herself grow hotter, the pressure building low in her belly.

“Wait,” she gasped, her fingers working against herself. She waited until she was so close she was fighting to keep herself at bay.

“Come for me, Calliope,” she finally husked, and let the image of her wife coming undone with a low moan send her over the edge.

Callie felt her muscles squeeze her fingers and shuddered through her orgasm, falling forward onto her free hand. After a long moment she looked up to see Arizona slowly extracting her hand from her shorts, face flushed. Callie groaned and fell to one side, dragging her laptop toward her.

“Can we do that again when you get home?” Callie asked. Arizona laughed.

“We’d better. I think that just made me miss you more.”

Callie grinned, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Calliope.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/43612099161/45-calzona-request


End file.
